


Dorothy

by Guiferdhrbficnb



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiferdhrbficnb/pseuds/Guiferdhrbficnb





	1. Chapter 1

洗脱罪名证明是被诬陷入狱之后，监禁两年七个月零二十四天的金钟云出来了。这自由世界的阳光还有空气似乎都很新鲜，很容易让人感到满足。

自由以后反而不知道该做什么了，金钟云穿着便服融入来往的人群中，是个很不起眼的存在。可是谁能知道在他入狱前还是商界风云人物，而现在就是个一无所有的人。

金钟云还没有回到公司接任，因为他不能适应这个世界了，他在里面一个人常常思考到困惑。而现在也没能想明白，自己这样做都是为了什么，也许是因为他，也许…不…就是因为他。

不过金钟云现在不想再提起这个人，因为在过去的这段时间里，自己就没有停止对他的思念。而且也是因为他，因为想要护他周全才会入狱，才会在知道真相的情况下心甘情愿的入狱。

金钱、地位、名誉自己都曾拥有过，现在虽然失去了也可以通过能力夺回来。而那个人，从开始到结束自己都没有拥有过，哪怕就是一秒钟的时间。

等到再次遇见他，金钟云不会再用无赖的语气调戏他了，也许就再也不会了。但是他的愧疚已经溢于言表，他是后悔了，但是他后悔的又是什么。是利用自己巩固公司地位，还是不相信自己直接认同犯罪，或者又是可恶的玩弄自己的感情。

自己在这将近三年的时间里困苦无助，而他高朋满座喜结连理，但是这一切不都是自己默许的吗，不都是自愿的吗。就算是到了现在，金钟云一句怨言都没有。

“我要结婚了。”

金钟云没有忘记他还好心的来告诉自己这个消息，他到底有没有心啊，就不知道这样对金钟云的伤害吗。

而半年前他离婚了，因为孩子检查出来并不是他的，没有半分温情就拒绝赡养。这算是活该吗，也算是让金钟云出了气吗，可是金钟云更关心他有多难过。

“对不起父亲，我真的是忘不了他，您不要再逼我了，算是我求求您了。”

金钟云很少在父亲面前哭，第一次是因为母亲去世，第二次就是这次，因为父亲让他忘记那个人。而金钟云也很少跪在父亲面前，第一次是让父亲同意自己跳槽进那个人的公司，第二次是让父亲原谅自己撤诉入狱，第三次就是现在。

“李赫宰那小子已经伤害你到这种地步了，你还要维护他，他要是能有你对他千分之一的好对待你，我就不会这样逼着你了。”

李赫宰，就是金钟云爱而不得的人，就是金钟云念念不忘的人。

金家和李家一直交好，金钟云还记得自己第一次见到李赫宰，还是在小学的时候。金钟云挺喜欢这个小朋友的，就一直想要和他一起玩，但是后来听到父母之间的对话才知道他身上的秘密。

李赫宰是个私生子，一直不受李家待见，最后还是因为李父一直不忘他母亲，才会要把他接回来。后来在李家的时间，李赫宰一点也不快乐，他的出现威胁到了他同父异母的哥哥李道源继承家产。

“以后就让我陪着你吧，可不要松开我的手啊。”

金钟云没有兄弟姐妹，家里只是他一个人就很孤单，因为李赫宰的出现也让他没有那么孤僻了。

“钟云哥，你跑慢一点，我追不上你了。”

每次追赶李赫宰都没能赢过金钟云，而现在他可以了，金钟云已经追不上他了。其实想起这些事情，金钟云就只能叹息，那里面不知道包含着什么样的情绪。

不要来找他了，以后就形同陌路算了，金钟云能够接受的。因为李赫宰，金钟云什么绝望都已经深刻的体会到了。

“为什么不告诉我真相，为什么不告诉我你是被冤枉的，你以为这样我就会感激你吗，我就会对你感到愧疚吗。金钟云，你真的是太狠了，你这样只会让我更加讨厌你！”

“我没想得到什么，是你想多了。”

金钟云知道李赫宰这些年对李家的恨意，他从小背负的私生子骂名，从小就失去母亲的伤痛，从小就被孤立欺负的忍耐。所以金钟云总是陪着李赫宰，他知道一个人孤独的痛苦，他不想让李赫宰也经受。

所以李赫宰决定争夺继承权这件事，金钟云早就猜到了。他不缺那些东西，他只是想通过夺取这些东西让那些伤害他的人，经历他曾默默忍耐的痛苦。

从什么时候两个人的关系开始变质了，大概是高中时期吧，李赫宰一直被人欺负，金钟云就一直护着他。

“以后听到这些话就不要在意了，我都已经习惯了。”

“不行，他们凭什么骂你，那些难听的话也亏得你能忍受。”

李赫宰能忍受，金钟云可不行，那群人未免也太嚣张了。

让金钟云开始意识到这种感觉，还是因为有女生给李赫宰递情书，那种只对李赫宰存在的强烈的占有欲已经蔓延。李赫宰看到转角金钟云的身影了，本应该是拒绝的话也支支吾吾的没说清。

“钟云哥，你不用担心我们会疏远的，我们不是最好的朋友吗。”

李赫宰没和那个女生在一起，但是金钟云还是和他有了隔阂。金钟云觉得只是自己太敏感了，这都是朋友间很正常的事情才对，但是又害怕这种感觉影响到他和李赫宰的关系。

金钟云喜欢李赫宰，这也许没有多少人知道，就算是金钟云也还不知道，但是李赫宰能感受到。李赫宰只是当金钟云是朋友，再亲近也就是兄弟，他接受不了这种关系的。

但是他还是对金钟云欲擒故纵，因为他知道如果不是金钟云喜欢自己，自己在李家会更加呆不下去，会被继母和大哥一起扫地出门的。

李赫宰知道这样对金钟云很不公平，但是金钟云不是喜欢自己吗，会不在意的吧，会一直陪着自己的吧。

“想什么呢，这么出神。”

金钟云眼里溢出的宠溺，足够李赫宰填补以前的伤痛吗，如果不够的话一辈子可以吗。

李赫宰十九岁生日的时候，金钟云带着他偷偷跑出去喝酒。明明两个人都还很清醒，不知道是谁的眼神先勾起，促成了他们俩第一次接吻。

“钟云哥…不行…我接受不了…”

金钟云趁着时机直接将李赫宰压在了身下，他已经被这种违背伦理的想法折磨了好几年，而现在他也终于听到李赫宰亲口说的拒绝了。

醉酒不是个很好的借口，李赫宰能够轻易戳穿金钟云，现在尴尬的气氛一直没能打破。金钟云明白了，李赫宰知道自己喜欢他，早早就知道了。

“对不起，赫宰。”

对不起一直怀有的说不出口的感情，对不起自己想要占有他的想法。远离要比装作若无其事要好吧，金钟云也做不到这样，所以他选择了逃避。

“钟云哥，你还会回来吗。”

“时间过得很快的，不久后我就会回来了。”

金钟云父亲本来想让金钟云大学毕业就在公司帮忙，但是金钟云非要出国留学，只说是出去锻炼锻炼。他会在这三年里走回正轨吧，一定可以的吧。他不是小孩子了，也会权衡利弊，就不会在执迷不悟了。

这个想法是还没有结束就被金钟云否认过的，但是金钟云没有别的办法了，李赫宰拿他当哥哥，而自己却不能平静对待。就这样吧，远离李赫宰还能让金钟云认清，自己对他到底是什么感情。

可是这一去就是四年，金钟云和李赫宰最开始还会联系，到最后就直接没了音讯。等到金钟云回国后才发现，他一直以来保护着的李赫宰，一直拿他当成小孩子宠着的李赫宰，已经变了。

从前的李赫宰只会默默忍受着一切伤害，而现在他只要站在那里就是一种反击，李赫宰在这四年里已经在李家的公司站稳脚了。可是金钟云不喜欢这样的李赫宰，他现在就像是只狡猾的狐狸，在商界和社会里沉浮迷失了自我。

“赫宰，你怎么变成这样了。”

“我变成什么样了，别人伤害我难道还要我笑着对待吗，我已经不是那个任人宰割的小男孩了。”

发生了什么，这四年里发生了什么，会逼着李赫宰变成这个样子。金钟云去找父亲谈话，得知了李家这几年里发生的事情。

李道源摔下楼梯导致腿摔断了，而他一口咬定是李赫宰推他下去的。这件事情没有其他有力的证据证明是李赫宰做的，但是这个时候偏偏就是他们父亲出差不在家。

李赫宰被李道源关到了地下室，而他母亲知道这件事情也默许了他的做法，李赫宰整整四天滴水未进，后来被打扫卫生的佣人发现赶紧送往医院。

李赫宰不喜欢黑暗的地方，地下室没有窗户关上门一丝光线也没有，他被压抑到呼吸都一直在颤抖。外面好像下雨了，伴随着一阵阵雷鸣，李赫宰又记起幼时母亲去世的那夜。那是和这时候一样的雷阵雨，闪电的光亮不断的将眼前血腥的场面逼着李赫宰记住。那一年李赫宰九岁，他母亲去世了，他被接近新家。

这些都是金钟云不知道，李赫宰这几年到底有多痛苦，金钟云一点都不知道。在李赫宰打给金钟云的最后一通电话里，他这样问过金钟云。

“你还会像以前一样对我好吗。”

其实李赫宰不应该问出口的，但是在这个世上除了金钟云以外，应该没有人会爱他了。

“从你遇见我后，就不是一个人了。”

李赫宰不得不承认，金钟云给他的一切都是他想要的。可是现在不同了，他不能当作透明人继续在李家生活了，他要把原本属于他的东西都夺回来。挂断电话的李赫宰抱着自己哭了好久，而第二天太阳升起后，就变成了现在为人熟知的李总。

李赫宰在公司行事作风虽然严厉无情，但是该通融的地方也未免不可，这就与他哥哥李道源完全相反。李道源比李赫宰自私自利，而且经常拿总裁的位置威压职员，好在能力出色还足以服众。

“你想要什么，我都会帮你得到。”

金钟云明白李赫宰想做什么会做什么，干脆就不说废话直接站在他身边，告诉他自己一直会在他身边。

金钟云已经成功的让李赫宰不能失去他，不能因为其他人失去他，这在金钟云离开的四年里已经让李赫宰深刻的体会到了。可是这能算是爱吗，还不能吧，李赫宰只是依赖金钟云。可是如果真的失去他也还能继续生活下去，只是没有多少温暖了。

“李赫宰，你要什么我都会帮你的，可是你就非得这样做吗。你根本就不在意我的感受吧，你就只想着要赢过李道源，凡是你有一点在意就不会这样做了。”

李赫宰现在的力量还不够让董事会支持他，金钟云也并不是个完美的理由，所以宋氏家族的小姐变成了他的目标。只要可以和宋家小姐结婚，就会得到宋家的支持，这足够李赫宰击败李道源了。

所以李赫宰就用计接近宋家小姐宋盿熙，最后也借着酒后乱性的虚伪和她确定了恋人关系。金钟云知道吗，如果金钟云知道的话李赫宰还会成功吗，所以在知道这一切事情之后金钟云就直接发怒了。

“你不是爱我吗，难道不应该希望我成功吗，难不成你希望李道源那家伙一直压在我头上。”

李赫宰这就是摆明了利用金钟云，金钟云早就该死心的，但是如果能做到的话金钟云就不会接受这种现实了。

“李赫宰，你可真厉害。”

“多谢夸奖，我不过是…你…你要干嘛…别过来…”

“不是知道我爱你吗，不是一直利用我巩固你自己的势力吗，总得给我点好处吧。”

金钟云算是看透了，他一直以来对李赫宰的好都是竹篮打水，他应该学会和李赫宰讲条件的。

“你就不怕我恨你吗。”

“恨我也好过这样对我不冷不热的，我要你永远记住我，然后一刀两断。”

如果李赫宰真的一直骂骂咧咧的挣扎，金钟云真的会强硬的上了他，可是他就像以前一样憋着泪咬紧嘴唇。金钟云放弃了，他还是不想伤害李赫宰，就算是他一直这样对待自己。

“李赫宰，你可别后悔。”

金钟云还有半句话没说出口，别后悔这样对我，别后悔留不住我。

从那天以后金钟云就远离李赫宰了，今后他李赫宰的辉煌人生路就让他自己走去吧，他不缺金钟云这么一个人。

李赫宰依靠宋氏的势力成功继承了李家大半家产，剩下的部分都是李赫宰大方赏给李道源的。从李赫宰父亲知道李赫宰是被李道源诬陷又被关进地下室，对他们母女俩的态度就直线下降。

“李赫宰，别以为这样你就可以嚣张了，我们走着瞧。”

真是个受不住气的人，难怪董事会半数人都被得罪了。李赫宰对李道源只有嘲讽，他可不能忘记年少是的欺负都是拜李道源所赐，都是李道源在背后捣鬼。

李赫宰得到着一直来努力的东西后就感到有些无聊了，现在身边一个说话的人都没有，他比以前更孤独了。

“赫宰，你最近怎么不理我了？”

自从李赫宰成功后，对宋盿熙的态度也就变了，但是好歹也是宋家小姐，也还是以礼相待的。

“最近挺忙的，一直没时间陪你。等到我们结婚之后就有很多时间腻在一起了，你还担心什么。”

李赫宰也是佩服自己，这谎话张口就来，这和以前撒谎眼神就会乱飘的自己一点也不一样。

自从闹僵之后，李赫宰就没见过金钟云，但是最近听说他父亲一直在给他相亲，但是他都一一拒绝了。

金钟云对李赫宰是少有的真心，可是李赫宰不珍惜，所以失去也不会觉得可惜吧。金钟云摇摇头，又将酒水一饮而尽，因为李赫宰他都开始酗酒了。都这么久了，要是真在意早就来找了，他的梦也该清醒了。

后来李赫宰真的来找金钟云了，却不是因为思念，只是咄咄逼人的质问。所以李赫宰就以为金钟云对他说的话是威胁他吗，他就真的以为自己能够狠下心伤害他吗，就以为自己会玩这种下三滥的手段吗。

李赫宰的公司最近被查出做假账，金额可不是小数目，足够判刑拘留了。财务部长就一直咬紧是李赫宰一直以来的指示，这是从他接任来都是一样的。金额数目和以前的账目都已经反复检查很多遍了，罪名是成立的没错。

“李赫宰，你就真的一点我不相信我吗。”

就算不相信我的为人，总归会相信这些年我对你的好吧，可是呢，一点都没有。

“所以是不是你，如果不是的话你就说啊，别一直沉默啊。”

李赫宰是想听金钟云否认的，他是最后才想到金钟云的，李赫宰知道就算是金钟云再恨他也不会想着办法毁掉他。

金钟云真的要脱口而出不是他，但是他又沉默了，这件事情已经确认是李赫宰指使的，根本就没有其他证据证明他是无辜的。而自己离职前和李赫宰的冲突在公司里也有人知道，一直来账目管理自己也插手过……

“你这个不孝子！怎么会做出这种事情来！”

金钟云的父亲直接被气倒了，他的儿子怎么会教人做假账呢，这孩子不是这样的人啊。

“对不起父亲，可是我就是这么做了。”

因为指使公司人员做假账，偷偷挪用公款并且偷税漏税，金钟云被判有期徒刑五年，可是没人知道他这是因为李赫宰才决定顶罪的。

金钟云以为谁都不会知道的，就让他服刑结束后就真的离开李赫宰，不要再靠近他一步了。可是谁知道同罪的财务部职员因为愤愤不平，就直接透露出来这都是因为有人指使，所以部长才会指证李赫宰让他这样做的。

这还是在金钟云入狱两年半后发生的事情，三个月后查清真相就被通知出狱。而金钟云失去的不只是两年时间，不只是金钱名誉地位，就因为他的任性吧，他母亲在一年前去世都没有机会去送她。

出狱后的金钟云直接去了墓园跪在母亲碑前，他一直不算是个听话的孩子，没少让父母操心。现在也该收收心了，他不能再任性下去了，他已经不小了。


	2. Chapter 2

李赫宰这几年过的挺风光的，这还是在查出孩子不是他的之前。金钟云入狱后六个月，李赫宰去看他。

“我要结婚了。”

李赫宰在十九岁的时候还以为会和金钟云纠缠一辈子，而在二十六岁的时候他就要结婚了，这是李赫宰未曾想过的人生。

金钟云听到后苦笑着流泪的样子一直印在李赫宰的记忆里，每夜辗转反复时都会见到那双无助绝望的眼睛，可是李赫宰也未曾好过一点。

十九岁生日的那个吻李赫宰一直心动着，如果是金钟云的话也可以，只要是金钟云就可以接受。李赫宰甚至会想要纵容自己内心的想法，在那个时候揽上金钟云的脊背，可是他还是变得理智了，因为他记起了以前那些人骂他的话。

“你这个私生子，你妈就是给个有钱人当情妇，把人家迷的神魂颠倒。你现在就和你妈一样，勾引金钟云把他玩的团团转，你真恶心！”

不是的，我没有去勾引钟云哥，没有去玩弄他。李赫宰一直想反驳那个人的说法，但是一句话都说不出口。金钟云对他真的是太好了，是让人接受不了的感情，他们俩的关系亲密的有些奇怪。

可是李赫宰不能和金钟云说，他就一直思考着他们之间的关系。在金钟云离开的四年里，时间逼着李赫宰认清现实。他是依赖金钟云，他是喜欢金钟云，可是在他最需要金钟云的时候，他却不在身边。

李赫宰小时候留下了什么阴影，被关在地下室的四天有多绝望，才会让他一直开着灯睡觉。李赫宰不能接受一点黑暗，家里也都是明亮的装潢，把所有会产生黑暗的地方都用灯光遮盖。他害怕身在黑暗里，他会压抑到喘不过气，心理医生说这是心病无药医，李赫宰只能承受着这种压抑。

孩子检查出来不是李赫宰的，他竟然松了口气，像是盼望着这种结局，他很快的和宋盿熙离婚了。其实李赫宰不傻，婚后他就没碰过宋盿熙几次，所以在宋盿熙怀孕后才会想方设法灌醉李赫宰，说是和他做了所以孩子也会是他的。

李赫宰为什么不碰宋盿熙呢，一是因为他不喜欢她，二是因为他总是回想起金钟云。李赫宰很讨厌这样，在和其他女人做的时候竟然会想到金钟云，这一下子就让他清醒不少。

在李赫宰跑去质问金钟云之前就害怕会是他，所以李赫宰比任何时候都后悔自己选择了这条路。如果没让金钟云帮自己，如果没有想要争夺家产，金钟云就不会入狱了。这种后悔在爆出事件另有隐情的时候就越发的深刻，李赫宰后悔了，把金钟云还给他吧，把这些年原本该有的幸福还给他吧。

金钟云为什么要这样做，为什么会顶罪入狱，还不是因为自己。李赫宰竟然还真的相信了是金钟云所为，原来自己对金钟云的信任这么脆弱吗。可是现在该怎么办，李赫宰什么都有了，却没有他想要的。而金钟云是他再也不敢触及的人了，他还有什么脸面去见金钟云呢。

“为什么不告诉我真相，为什么不告诉我你是被冤枉的，你以为这样我就会感激你吗，我就会对你感到愧疚吗。金钟云，你真的是太狠了，你这样只会让我更加讨厌你！”

怎么会讨厌金钟云呢，怎么会说出这种话来呢，明明这些年的思念都已经摧毁自己了，还逞强说什么胡话啊。

“我没想得到什么，是你想多了。”

为什么不和我谈条件，你要什么我都可以给你，我什么都不想要了，就不能回到当初了吗。

“我现在一无所有，没什么能够给你的了，你走吧。”

金钟云说出这句话的时候也是心痛，他已经竭尽全力把最好的都给李赫宰了，现在已经没有力气再去经历失望了。

“当初你是怎么说的，从你遇见我以后，我就不是一个人了。现在我一个人一点也不开心，你回来好不好，我可以拿一切把你换回来吗。”

金钟云很少看见李赫宰哭，从小时候他就能忍，再怎么被人欺负也不会摆出哭相，而现在他却哭的像个小孩子。

“金钟云我后悔了，我说我后悔了，你回来吧，回来陪着我好不好。”

“别哭了，都听你的还不行吗，我哪里都不去就待在你身边还不行吗。”

金钟云想要硬气的装作无所谓，但是根本就做不到，只要李赫宰站在那里他就溃不成军。李赫宰这三个字，就是他这一生的底线和软肋。李赫宰没有对金钟云说过一句喜欢，可是就是能够牵动金钟云的心。

“把灯打开好不好？这样太黑了我害怕。”

李赫宰害怕黑暗，这还是金钟云很奇怪的事情，他睡觉的时候会把每个房间的灯都打开。

“赫宰，你在害怕什么？”

“钟云哥，这样不行的，就一盏行不行，就开一盏。”

也有月光透过窗帘没关紧的缝隙照进来，房间也没有很黑，但是李赫宰一直缩在金钟云怀里闭着眼睛。

“赫宰，你听我说，你把眼睛睁开看着我。我就在你身边，以后都不会离开你，你别害怕了好不好。”

李赫宰怯懦的眼神对上金钟云一直担心的眼睛，但是这还是没有多少用处，李赫宰还是一直揽着金钟云不放手，一直这样下去可不行。

“赫宰，抬头。”

李赫宰还是听金钟云的话慢慢的抬了头，在眼神相接之前金钟云就靠近亲吻他，李赫宰的紧张还是能通紧抓的手感受到的，后来也慢慢安静下来了。

“害怕了就靠过来吻我，这样能明显感受到我的存在。”

李赫宰轻轻嗯了一下，就倚在金钟云怀里闭了眼睛，然后睡着了。

“今天赫宰就是二十九岁了，有什么愿望要许吗？”

“原来我们已经在一起十年了啊。”

“嗯？”

金钟云疑惑的看着李赫宰，在一起？十年？这是什么说法？

“我十九岁生日的时候我们不是接吻了吗，那应该算是在一起了吧。”

李赫宰说的理直气壮的，这让金钟云觉得好像就是这个样子。

“这么说起来，你十九岁时我们好像还有件事没做。”

李赫宰知道金钟云指的是什么，就故意耍赖说是记不清了。

“臭流氓~你当年就是故意的在我成年生日约我出去吧。”

“也不全是吧。当时我就想着虽然你要是个大人了，但是我想让你做我的小孩子，我想宠你一辈子。”

可是你现在做到了啊，在这世界上最爱李赫宰的人就是金钟云了，最宠溺李赫宰的人也还是金钟云。

“你不觉得不公平吗，你那么爱我，可是我连你的千分之一都还比不上。”

“难道你不爱我吗，你爱我就足够了，我不在意有多少的爱，反正你以后就只能是我一个人的。”

李赫宰一直在想，自己是从什么时候喜欢上金钟云的，但是总是不能确定。后来又觉得，可能那一年金钟云朝着自己说不要松开他的手，就已经注定自己会爱上他了吧。

金钟云填补了李赫宰空缺的感情，而李赫宰也解救了金钟云孤寂的人生。金钟云很庆幸自己当年跑到李赫宰面前，邀请他和自己一起玩，因为他并不是主动的人。而李赫宰也感激自己当时同意了金钟云的提议，因为他也不是自来熟的人。


End file.
